


Almost Here

by LarissaM



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Divorce, F/F, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaM/pseuds/LarissaM
Summary: Hope is trying really hard to be partner at the law firm she works at but that's taking a really hard toll on her marriage. Will Josie be able to forgive Hope's absence on her and their child’s life?(A little angst one/shot with our favorite ship from legacies! Completely A/U. Enjoy 😊)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 61





	Almost Here

**Author's Note:**

> A angst one/shot about this two amazing ladies! This one is based on a song called "Almost Here" by Brian McFadden ft Delta Goodrem. Please listen to it when the lyrics start on the text.  
> Forgive me if I got any grammar error or spelling, English is not my native language. Enjoy!  
> Who knows if this cannot change into a multichapter?

** Almost Here **

  


Hope arrived at home at 2 am again. She works at a law firm since she finished college. Currently, she’s trying her hardest to make partner by solving the most amount of cases and make herself valuable and likeable, produce well-written, accurately researched work. Unfortunately, all of that takes a lot of time and is taking a big toll on her relationship.

She decides to think about all of that during the morning, all the work she did is catching up to her in a hard way, she feels so tired. All that she wants right now is a nice and warm bath, however, before she goes ahead and does exactly that, she must check on her precious baby girl, Nickayla. She leaves her purse and coat on the rack and goes quickly wash her hands before heading to the nursery.

She goes to the kitchen with the solemn goal to wash her hands as fast as she can because she’s so anxious to see their baby, even tough she’s asleep, that’s the only time she can spend a little longer with her. The brunette little girl with the most beautiful blue eyes that she inherited from her late grandfather, Hope’s father, Klaus Mikaelson.

Hope arrives at the nursery and the image she sees brings tears to her eyes and fills her heart with longing and love. Josie is sitting in the rocking chair with a sleeping baby attached to her breast. Nickayla is almost 2 years old and still prefers that her main meal to be her mommy’s breast milk. She gets closer and touches Josie arm.

“Love, she’s asleep. Give me her so I can make her burp and put her back on her crib.” Josie looks at the clock above Nick’s changing table and looks over at her with a hard expression. Something inside Hope clinches. Josie does not respond, just passes the baby and gets out of the nursery. Hope leaves out a long sigh and starts burping the sweet child in her arms.

She’s such a sweet baby, does not give trouble and is always smiling to everybody. Her aunt Rebekah said that she was exactly like that when she was a baby; always smiling and playing, the only time she gave any sign of trouble was when she was hungry, so anyone that was watching her must stop anything they were doing and pick her up with the meal at hand. She finishes burping the baby and holds her close to her heart a little bit longer, trying to summon the strength to face Josie right now. She must be so angry with her. It seems that this night is far from being over. After Nickayla is safely back on her crib, Hope gather all her courage and head to the master bedroom, carrying the baby monitor with her.

When she opens the door, Josie is nowhere to be found. She looks at the bathroom and the closet, but her wife is not in any of those places. She decides to take a bath and after that, try to find her beautiful wife. While the water washes over her head, she feels part of the stress going out and relaxing her muscles little by little. She’s closes the water faucet and heads to the closet. She chooses an old college sweatshirt and a cotton short to sleep in.

Hope decides then to find josie. She heads down the stairs and doesn’t take long to see what Josie is doing. And she is not prepared to the scene she finds her in; Josie is sitting down in the armchair holding a glass of the most expensive wine they own.

“You’re drinking?!” She asks in a tone of unbelief on her voice. Josie does not look at her.

“Yes, I’m drinking. My doctor allowed me just this glass. I’m not irresponsible, dear wife.” Hope is speechless, Josie has a cold tone right now, one that she never spoke to Hope before. She keeps going.

“And do you know why? I’m sure you don’t. Do you know what day is today?”

“Hm, Tuesday?” Hope’s asks, still trying to recover her balance, still so frightened with Josie’s behavior.

“Ha! Of course, you would’ve forgotten! You are so damn worried about work that you even don’t remember the day you married your own wife!” She throws the wine glass near Hope’s face. Hope is so stunned that she doesn’t goes out of the way, thankfully the wine hits the carpet and does not shatter.

“Are you crazy! You could’ve hurt me!”

“It would not hurt more than how you are hurting me. You know what, Hope? I think that we should think things over, if it is not better that each of us go our separate ways.”

  


Brian:  
Did I hear you right  
'cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?

  


“Now I’m sure that you are not well! What kind of question is that? I will _not_ divorce you, Josette Mikaelson!”

“I’m sorry Hope but it seems that everything has fallen apart. Since you started to try and be partner at the firm, you are barely home, you almost don’t see your own daughter, and don’t let me even get started about me. But today was the last drop.”

“I’m so sorry, Jo. You know I love you so much and our baby girl to! But I need this promotion, you know how hard it is to get it.”

“If you want it so mush, why don’t you ask your aunt for it? She is the damn owner of the firm!”

Hope was once againg shocked, Josie must be so angry, she would never speak like that otherwise. “You know why not, Josie” My family already helped us trough college, and surely, she would give me it in a heartbeat if I asked but you know that I want to get it deserving it, not because I’m the owner’s niece!”

“So, you prefer losing me and your child for what? You’re damn pride? YOU ARE NEVER HERE! Today, your _daughter_ asked me why you are never here! What am I supposed to answer to that? How am I supposed to feel?”

  


Chorus

Delta:  
But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here

  


Hope does not know what to answer to that. She looks at her smart and caring wife and sees her eyes glossy, full of tears. She acts instead, quickly overcomes the space between them and holds her in a strong embrace. Deep inside she is afraid that Josie will reject her but she prefers to trust in the love that both of them have for each other.

  


Brian:  
I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me  
Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Oh please protect me

both:  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you

  


Josie does not know what to do, on one side she feels that this hug is all tha she needs right now, the comfort that she’s longing for what it feels like forever right now. On the other side, she is thinking that Hope is taking her love for granted and is not caring at all.

  


Delta:  
But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause you're only almost here

Both:

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts

  


“Jo, I love you so much! You and Nickayla are my hole world! Please don’t leave me! I promise that I will not spending so much time at the office anymore. My girls come first than anything. Please forgive for forgetting our anniversary.”

Josie looks at her wife that is holding her with so much love and guilty in her eyes. She thinks about the little angel sleeping upstairs. She loves her so much and she must think about her.

“Alright Hope, I will not leave right now, but think really deeply what is your priority. To help you with that, you are going to sleep on the sofa today but before that, clean up the mess on my carpet. Tomorrow we talk more.”

Brian:

Haven't I always loved you?

  


Delta:

But when I need you  
You're almost here

  


Brian:

Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you

  


Delta:

And when I hold you, you're almost here

  


Brian:

Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted

  


Both:

And now I'm with you I'm close to tears  
'cause I know I'm almost here  
Only almost here

  


Josie and Hope each prepare to sleep a sleepless night. Josie laying down on the side that belongs to her wife. Hope trying to get comfortable as best as she can on the couch after getting a blanket and a pillow from the guest’s bedroom, she knows that Josie is punishing her by telling her to sleep on the couch. Slowly, both women allow their tears to bring them to sleep. Tomorrow will be another hard day. All they can do is hope that their love will help them overcome this.


End file.
